Drabbles of SasuHina
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Kumpulan drabble SasuHina. All standard warning applied. [5 judul/chapter]
1. Chapter 1

**Drabbles of SasuHina © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fan work. |**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

 **Genre dan Rate berubah setiap cerita.**

 **Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Sedang hobi buat drabble yang belakang ini dipost di LFoSH. Karena sudah lumayan banyak akhirnya disatukan buat dipost di Ffn.**

 **.**

 **1\. Tangga**

"Gunting, batu, kertas!"

Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Tadinya ia tengah berusaha untuk tidur di balik semak-semak di taman kota. Tapi, sejak 5 menit yang lalu, ada suara yang mengganggu. Suara yang sama dengan orang yang barusan memainkan janken.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tak begitu peduli. Namun ditilik kelamaan, ia jadi bergidik. Hanya ada satu suara, artinya hanya bermain sendiri. Sasuke meneguhkan diri kalau itu bukan hantu. Tidak ada hantu di siang bolong, mungkin ...?

Mengintip dengan etika tidak sopan, Sasuke mendapati anak yang seumuran dengannya sedang bermain di tangga. Sasuke ingin menertawakan cara main gadis berambut ungu itu.

Karena ia tak punya lawan main, kedua tangannya ia pakai bersamaan. Sejauh pengamatan Sasuke, jika tangan kiri menang, ia turun, jika tangan kanan menang, ia naik. Kapan ia sampai di puncak tangga? Aneh. Biasanya itu permainan untuk berdua.

Dan hei! Siapa orang dewasa yang masih memainkan permainan itu? Ya, mereka memang masih remaja tapi tetap saja!

Sasuke keluar dari persembunyian. Berlagak tidak mengetahui apa yang dilakukan si gadis tak dikenal. Ia berjalan menuju tangga.

Gadis itu mendongak. Menatap Sasuke sambil diam. Tangannya yang ia pakai untuk berlaga tadi kini berada di balik tubuhnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan.

"Hei, kau berisik."

" _E-etto ... gomen_."

"Kau tidak punya teman main?"

Ragu-ragu, gadis itu tersenyum kikuk. "Mereka—sedang sibuk ..."

Pembohong. Sasuke tahu benar, gadis itu tak pandai berdusta.

"Mau kutemani?"

Entah refleks atau modus, kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Gadis itu menatap tak yakin.

"T-tapi ..."

"Kalau kau terus bermain sendiri, kau tak akan menang."

Sang gadis menatap dengan mata berbinar. Sasuke tak yakin, tapi sudahlah ...

"B-baiklah."

"Aku Sasuke. Siapa namamu?"

"Hinata _d-desu_."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Menarik lengan Hinata ke tangga di perbatasan jalan. "Kita mulai dari sini, Hinata."

Entah yang dimulai hanya permainan atau yang lain akan menyusul. Di tangga mereka berjumpa, mendaki satu persatu, memulai sesuatu untuk masa depan. Sekarang, diawali dari permainan janken. Tidak buruk.

…

 **2\. Ketuk**

Selama ini, Hinata berusaha mengetuk pintu hati orang-orang.

Ayahnya, adiknya, sepupunya, teman-temannya, dan orang yang ia suka. Namun hanya tiga yang berhasil dari lima kategori yang ia usahakan.

Ayahnya terlalu kecewa dengan ketidaksempurnaan Hinata. Ia tidak lagi memandang Hinata dengan kilatan mata antusias. Yang kini Hinata dapatkan hanyalah tatapan datar yang sarat akan rasa tidak puas. Hinata gagal mengetuk pintu hati Hiashi.

Satu kegagalan membuat Hinata selalu berjuang keras. Termasuk mempertahankan orang yang ia sukai. Namun, sayang, ia terlalu takut untuk maju menyeimbangkan diri dengan teriknya mentari. Ia terlalu asyik bersembunyi di balik penghalang yang membuatnya tak tampak. Kali kedua Hinata gagal mengetuk hati.

Kali ini, Hinata hanya mampu terdiam. Menatap padang rumput yang menjadi latar kisah cinta yang tak pernah ia impikan atau bayangkan sekalipun.

Tidak juga dengan tokoh yang ada di hadapannya. Sejauh Hinata berpikir, Hinata tidak pernah mengetuk hati orang ini. Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu, kenapa dia datang dan menyatakan kalimat yang ia harapkan dari orang masa lalunya?

Hinata bingung. Selama ini dirinyalah yang berusaha agar orang lain mampu menerimanya. Apakah yang dikatakan Hanabi itu benar? Bahwa suatu saat akan ada yang mencoba mengetuk hatinya?

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Sungguh, tak terpikirkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke yang mencoba tantangan itu.

"Hinata, apa jawabanmu?"  
Terpanggil kembali ke alam sadar, Hinata menatap sepasang mata onyx yang menatap serius, malah dibalas dengan tingkah gelagapan.  
"E-etto ..."

Hinata tidak mau menerima sang Uchiha sebagai pelarian, tak juga karena simpati. Namun Hinata tak tega menolak orang yang pertama kali mencoba mengetuk hatinya, meminta cinta dan pengakuan.

Kepala ditepuk pelan, Hinata menengadah.  
"Tak perlu dijawab sekarang. Kita bisa saling mengenal dulu."

Hinata memandang takjub. Sasuke menarik tangannya menuju parkiran di ujung padang. Hinata memandang punggung tegap di depannya.

Pemuda itu menoleh. Menyeringai melihat Hinata yang terdiam. "Tenang saja, kita pasti akan berakhir di pernikahan."

Hinata terbelalak. Kalimat macam apa itu? Hinata hanya bisa tersipu dan terkekeh pelan. Yah, rasanya pintu hatinya akan terbuka tak lama lagi. Terima kasih sudah mengetuknya, Sasuke.

…

 **3\. Bekerja**

Hinata meregangkan tangan. Letih menggerogoti seluruh tubuh.

Bekerja seharian di depan komputer memang melelahkan. Apa boleh buat, deadline nyaris mencekik. Hinata terpaksa lembur dan segera mengirim tulisannya pada editor.

Hinata menguap tertahan. Jam baru saja berdentang pada pukul dua dini hari. Hinata berjalan terhuyung, pintu kamar dibuka. Wanita berambut indigo itu menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang.

Memejamkan mata. Hinata merasa tubuhnya dipeluk. Ah, Sasuke belum tidur rupanya. Suaminya bodoh benar menungguinya sampai selesai bekerja.

"Berhenti bekerja sampai selarut ini, Hinata."

Alis Hinata berkerut. "Tidak mau, Sasuke. Aku masih sanggup."

"Hinata ... aku masih sanggup membiayaimu."

Hinata lelah dan ingin tidur. Malas berdebat, Hinata membalas, "Aku akan berhenti kalau sudah punya anak."

Hinata tidak sadar, Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buat."

Hinata tersentak kaget. Niat tidur hilang seketika melihat wajah mesum Sasuke.

"H-HEI! JANGAN!"

Jangan tanya apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Yang pasti, mereka terjaga semalaman.

…

 **4\. Vampire**

(terinspirasi dari UnTOUCHable)

Hinata mempersiapkan tasnya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Buku dan alat tulis, cek. _Blazer_ dan _muffler_ , cek. Bawang putih dan salib, cek.

Isi tas yang aneh? Kehidupan sekolah Hinata saja yang aneh. Jangan tanya sekarang, nanti juga ketahuan.

Hinata menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Ia berusaha mempersiapkan mental. Pintu berderit, melebarkan spasi dengan dunia luar. Hinata bergidik. Ada sensasi dingin menyapa tengkuk.

"Akhirnya keluar juga. Lelet."

Sepasang tangan mendekap leher Hinata. Napas hangat membuat Hinata meremang.

Nah, ini biang keroknya. Hinata memekik tertahan, isi tas yang semula disusun rapi kini diserakkan di lantai teras. Hinata merenggut bawang dan salib dan menjauhi tubuh si pemuda.

"E-enyahlah!"

Hinata memejamkan mata karena takut. Pemuda di depannya malah tertawa pelan, "Hinata, sudah kukatakan berapa kali kalau itu tak mempan?"

Hinata memang ketinggalan zaman. Lupa bahwa vampire modern hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Terpengaruh film klasik dengan metode pengusiran tradisional, Hinata kalah telak karena tawa sarkastik Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekat, menarik Hinata dan mencium pipi tembam gadis itu.

"Terima kasih sarapannya."

Hinata kehilangan energi. Lagi-lagi lupa. Vampire modern hidup dengan menghisap energi manusia melalui sentuhan.

Nyaris ambruk, tubuh Hinata ditangkap sebelum menyentuh tanah. Sasuke menyeringai. "Apa aku berlebihan ya?"

Dasar, malah balik tanya.

…

 **5\. Calon**

Sasuke menggamit lengan Hinata, menyeretnya dari kerumunan manusia yang ada di tengah jalan. Sedang ada pesta di alun-alun, semua orang berbondong-bondong ke sana. Gadis itu tampak kesulitan menembus keramaian di tengah jalan.

Wajah Hinata agak panik, menerobos orang-orang sambil beberapa kali meminta maaf. Sasuke ingin tertawa. Ia tarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya dan berhenti berjalan. Mereka menepi di dekat tempat penyebrangan.

Hinata tertegun. "K-kenapa berhenti di sini? Nanti k-kita terlambat."

Sasuke memejamkan mata. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Sasuke, tidak sopan kalau kita terlambat. Mereka teman satu team-mu."

"Lebih tidak sopan kalau nanti kau sakit hati dan menangis di sana, Hinata."

Hinata membisu. Ucapan Sasuke benar-benar frontal. Hari ini ada pesta di alun-alun. Pesta pernikahan Hokage. Naruto dan Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Maaf, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"A-aku datang ke sana untuk mengatakan kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu ... _b-baka_."

Sasuke terdiam. Hinata sudah melepaskan diri dan pergi membaur dengan pejalan kaki.  
"A-aku duluan!"

Sasuke tertawa. Hinata itu benar-benar penuh dengan kejutan.

Sasuke segera menyusul, menarik lengan gadis yang sangat ia kenali dan mengklaim satu ciuman.  
Hinata terbelalak.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn. Cepat, nanti terlambat."

Sasuke tak sabar untuk mengenalkan Hinata sebagai seorang calon Uchiha.

…

 **Nanti saya publish tiap sudah terkumpul 5 drabble. Btw hari ini saya publish massal. Nanti udah mau UN sih ya dan saya ga bakal on sementara.**

 **Selamat menikmati! Thank you for reading!**

 **See you in next drabbles!**

 **Salam hangat—**

 **Gina Atreya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabbles of SasuHina © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fan work. |**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

 **Genre dan Rate berubah setiap cerita.**

 **Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih bagi orang-orang yang sudah ikut memberikan prompt. :)))**

 **.**

 **6\. Roast**

Sedari awal, Sasuke hanya berani duduk di sisi pintu. Kalau dilihat baik-baik, tubuh tegapnya gemetar layaknya anak ayam yang kehujanan. Wajahnya pucat dengan bibir digigit kuat menahan umpatan.

"Ayam nakal, aku akan mencabuti semua bulu anti gravitasi ini."

Sasuke menggeser tubuh, mengintip di sela lubang kunci pintu yang ditutup rapat. Dapat dilihatnya sosok gadis manis tengah memegang pisau tinggi-tinggi dan menikam seekor ayam. Membersihkan bulu-bulu ayam yang masih tersisa pada kulit ayam yang baru disembelih.

"Ah, mengingat ayam, aku jadi ingat pada Sasuke-kun."

Gadis itu berbicara santai sembari mengeluarkan organ dalam sang ayam. Sasuke menahan laju muntah yang siap dikeluarkan kapan saja. Wajahnya kini membiru. Masih dipaksa bertahan, Sasuke setia melihat tiap perkembangan dengan mata menyipit. Kali ini, Hinata mencuci daging ayam dan dengan teganya mencampakkan mereka ke dalam air mendidih.

"Fufu ... Sasuke-kun … semoga cepat matang."

Sasuke membanting tubuh ke dinding. Membuat atensi si gadis berpindah pada suara gaduh.

Pintu dibuka dengan terburu-buru.

"Sasuke-kun-astaga! Sudah kukatakan jangan melihatku saat memasak kalau takut pada penyembelihan ayam!"

Hinata, istri dari Uchiha Sasuke menatap cemas. Suaminya yang takut pada tindak ketidakperikehewanan pada ayam sukses memejamkan mata karena memaksakan hayati untuk menonton proses penyembelihan ayam. Hinata kini menatap suaminya yang terbaring lemas di lantai. Salah sendiri nekat melihat.

Atau, Hinata yang keterlaluan ya?

.

.

 **7\. Definisi Cinta (dari Fira Zulaika)**

Cinta adalah ikatan kasih sayang. Cinta adalah omong kosong.

Ini dua argumen berbeda dari seorang gadis berambut indigo dan seorang pemuda berambut raven. Keduanya keras kepala. Sejak dipasangkan sebagai anggota sekelompok untuk membuat puisi tentang arti cinta. Keduanya berseteru.

Yang satu ingin membuat puisi manis yang penuh kepolosan, serasa ada kupu-kupu beterbangan di perut. Satu lagi sudah membuat puisi bertema _dark_ untuk dikumpulkan, temanya tak jauh dari pengkhianatan dan keputusasaan.

Keduanya saling menatap ganas, siap menerkam. Ada percikan kilat tak kasat mata di tengah mereka. Tidak ada yang berani mengganggu mereka. Takut disambit menjadi samsak hidup. Kini keduanya berdiri berkacak pinggang di atap sekolah —tempat mereka mencari ide— jelas-jelas tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"C-cinta itu ikatan kasih sayang! Murni!"

" _Bullshit_. Aku tidak peduli. Yang pasti aku sudah capek mengerjakan tugas puisi itu."

Mendadak, Hinata menangis. Pemuda berambut raven yang berdiri di depannya menghela napas. ia tidak suka melihat anak perempuan menangis.

"Hei …"

"Aku tahu … Sasuke-san p-punya masalah dengan mantan pacarmu—maaf."

Sasuke mengernyit. Dari mana gadis itu tahu?

"T-tapi tidak berarti cinta itu omong kosong," ucap Hinata sambil menyeka air matanya yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir, "Ya, Tuhan … kenapa air m-mata ini tak mau berhenti …"

Sasuke termenung. Menyerap kata-kata Hinata perlahan-lahan. Ya, Sasuke merasa sudah cukup dengan semua pacarnya yang ternyata mempermainkannya. Sasuke lelah dan tidak percaya lagi. Tapi Hinata menangis melihat keadaannya. Sasuke meringis, separah itu keadaannya?

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Menepuk kepala Hinata pelan-pelan, efektif membuat sesenggukan gadis itu berhenti.

"Baiklah. Aku mengalah. Kau yang benar."

Hinata mendongak dengan mata membulat. Ia kelihatan imut.

"A-apa?"

"Cinta adalah ikatan kasih sayang, oke?"

Senyum Hinata timbul. Gadis itu mengangguk cepat.

"K-kalau begitu ayo kita kerjakan puisinya!"

"Ogah. Bukan gayaku."

"Eh?!"

Intinya sekarang, pemuda itu paham maksud Hinata atau tidak sih?

.

.

 **8\. Love Yourself (dari Reza Juliana)**

Lagu Love Yourself ciptaan JB kembali diputar.

Lagu itu mengalun dari siaran radio kota. Musik yang tengah hits itu telah terjual sebanyak jutaan keping. Lirik dan nadanya sungguh menancap hati. Apalagi hati Hyuuga Hinata yang baru saja putus cinta.

Hinata menghela napas. _Move on_ ya?

"Hei, Hinata."

Gadis itu enggan berbalik. Apalagi setelah mendengar suara yang tidak ingin ia dengar dalam beberapa waktu. Pemuda yang baru saja putus darinya, kira-kira seminggu lalu, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hinata …"

Hinata menyerah. Pemuda itu bebal, Hinata tidak lupa.

"Ada apa?"

"Hinata, aku … minta maaf."

Heh? Hinata tak salah dengar? Siapa yang minggu lalu meminta putus dengan arogan? Siapa yang kini meminta maaf dengan wajah tertekuk?

"S-sudahlah, Sasuke. Kita sudah selesai sejak seminggu yang lalu."

Sasuke berusaha meraih tangan Hinata namun ditepis. "Hinata … aku benar-benar menyesal."

Hinata tersenyum miris, "Ini sudah yang ke berapa kali, Sasuke? Ayah dan ibuku sudah muak, aku juga. B-berhentilah melakukan ini. Tidak ada yang akan berubah. Kita hanya akan terus melakukan hal seperti ini, Sasuke?"

"Hinata …"

"Jalani kehidupanmu sendiri, Sasuke. Kita harus berjalan terpisah sekarang."

Sang pemuda terdiam. Hinata berjalan menjauh, melantunkan lirik yang ia hapal benar dengan volume rendah, " _Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself_ …"

 **.**

 **.**

 **9\. Limit (dari Fuyu no Yukishiro)**

Limit mendekati nol. Limit mendekati tak hingga. Limit mendekati konstanta. Ada akar dan pecahan juga.

Hinata menghela napas. Bingung maksimal. Ia menatap pemuda yang duduk di sudut kamar.

"Sasuke, aku tak paham. Berkali-kali kukerjakan hasilnya nol semua."

"Limit itu mudah."

"Menurutmu. Ugh, ayo a-ajari aku!"

Sasuke yang tengah meminum jus tomat melirik singkat sebelum berjalan menuju tempat Hinata duduk. Pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya dengan tenang. Hinata menunggu Sasuke mengajarinya. Namun, pemuda itu hanya diam dan mengamati.

"Sasuke …" rengek Hinata.

"Aku sedang mencoba limit, Hinata."

"Limit … mana?" Hinata bingung jadinya. Sasuke bahkan tak berbuat apa-apa.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dagu Hinata ditarik mendekat, gadis itu sudah gelagapan.

"H-hei!"

"Limit artinya mendekati, Hinata. Aku sedang mendekatimu."

Hinata _blank_. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sidah mengerti limit kan?"

"B-bukan itu yang kumaksud! Sasuke mesum!"

Pelajaran limit tampaknya akan membuat Hinata tak bisa berhenti merona. Ckck … bagaimana bisa mengerti kalau mengajari berdasar PDKT begitu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **10\. Sejajar (dari Fuyu no Yukishiro)**

Kedua garis yang sejajar tak akan pernah bertemu. Kemiringan garis sejajar pun sama. Gradien tak memperbolehkan mereka bersatu. Mereka hanya akan saling bersisian, saling menatap namun tak mungkin berpotongan. Bahkan, bersilangan pun tak akan pernah terwujud.

Melihat pasangan Sakura-Naruto membuat Hinata jauh lebih mengerti makna kata 'sejajar' dari siapapun juga. Hinata hanya akan mengikuti arah mereka tanpa bisa menjadi bagian dari mereka. Entah hanya sekadar bertemu di titik potong ataupun berjalan menyilangi mereka, tidak akan bisa. Naruto dan Sakura sudah menemukan titik potong mereka, bertemu dan jatuh cinta.

Hinata? Hinata hanya bisa termenung dan menikmati arah perjalanan mereka dari jauh.

"Hei, apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Hinata membuang arah pandangnya.

"Ck. Lagi-lagi melihat mereka, dasar bodoh."

"B-bukan begitu!"

Mereka hanyalah cerita lama. Namun Hinata seringkali merenungi hal itu berulang-ulang. Entah kenapa.

Pemuda berambut hitam mendelik, "Jangan mulai lagi garis sejajar atau bersilangan itu …"

Hinata menghela napas. Teman masa kecilnya, Sasuke, mungkin sudah muak melihatnya terus-terusan bernasib miris. Dan Sasuke pula yang jadi wadah curhat tak berkeputusan Hinata.

"Kapan kau melihat garis yang bersikeras mengubah arah untuk bisa memotong garismu, bodoh?"

Hinata menggembungkan pipi. "Mana ada orang yang melawan arus untuk memotong garis lainnya, Sasuke. itu tidak mungkin."

"Bisa saja. Mengubah gradien agar bisa memotong garismu bukan soal sulit. Aku sedang melakukannya."

Hinata melirik teman masa kecilnya. Wajahnya heran, bersemu sedikit.

Gadis itu terbata, "Sasuke …"

"Ck, sial."

Pemuda itu memalingkan wajah, Hinata tak sempat menangkap ekspresi pemuda itu.

"Aku pergi, bodoh."

Hinata menatap kepergian pemuda itu dan memeluk lutut. "Sasuke bodoh. K-kenapa setelah berkata begitu malah pergi …"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you in next chapter!**

 **Salam,**

 **Ether-chan**


End file.
